fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Himura Akemi
Akemi is a 13 years old girl who is very cheerful girl. She is always with a smile on her face and loves words as "Happiness" and "Peace", she is the President of the Student Council as well. She hates the idea of wars around the world, she believes that the world can become peaceful and dream with the world peace. Akemi is the pretty cure of the shining sun, Cure Daylight, whose theme colourations are Pink and Yellow. She introduce herself as "Princess of the shining sun, Cure Daylight". Appearence As a civilian, Akemi has a red hair who passed her shoulder, with straight bangs and a hime-cut. Her eyes are of gold color. She wears a light yellow long-sleeved hooded-sweater with a blue shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears fuchsia high heels. As Cure Daylight, Akemi hair grow longer and become bright orange. Her pretty cure outfits are a pale yellow blouse worn beneath a pink vest lined in gold with three gold buttons that get off. She use a white frilly skirt with a pink ribbon in the left side of her waist. Her accessories consists into long, white stocking, short pink boots with yellow accents and lined in white, very long pink arm warmers that stop at her hands with white ribbons at the wrists, white frilly on the arm warmers and a white choker with a small white bow attached on it. Personality Akemi is a 13 years old girl who is very cheerful girl. She is always with a smile on her face and loves words as "Happiness" and "Peace", she is the President of the Student Council as well. She hates the idea of wars around the world, she believes that the world can become peaceful and dream with the world peace. Relationships Hope and Dream-The two fairy who comes from Fairyland to look for pretty cures. Hope and Dream become friends of Akemi, and they moved in together. Cure Daylight Cure Daylight is the Akemi's pretty cure alter ego. Her pretty cure potential was awakened when she tried to save Hope and Dream. She transformation phase is "Shining Sunlight! Transmutation" and her main attack is "Happiness Shower". Attacks Happiness Shower-Cure Daylight main attack to perform this attack she needs of the Daylight Scepter. Music Akemi's voice actor, Aya Suzano. has participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Kogure Ema who voices Dream and Rie Kugimiya who voices Hope. Solos *Bright Hope Duets *Light of hopes and dreams Trivia *Cure Daylight is the second pink cure to has yellow as sub colour. *Akemi is the third lead cure to be 13-years old. *Akemi is the first lead cure to not has a catchphrase. *Akemi favorite colour is yellow and pink. *Akemi is the second pink cure to be the Student Council President, preceded by Aida Mana. *Cure Daylight is the first pink cure to has orange hair, while others pink cures has blonde or pink hair. *Akemi name would be "Kurenai" that means Scarlet. Category:Cures Category:CureKogeinu Category:User:CureKogeinu Category:Chiharu Harumi Category:Pink Cures Category:Chiharu Cures Category:Fairyland Pretty Cure! Category:Fairyland Pretty Cure! Characters